Life in the Darkness
by GWTWfangirl
Summary: Scarlett returns to Tara after Rhett leaves her only to find everyone at Tara sick with the measles
1. Chapter 1

Life in the Darkness

Chapter 1

She left the next morning, unable to stay in Atlanta. All the old gossip bags would know the exact details of how Rhett had left her any minute now, and Scarlett could not endure that. 'With Melanie gone, there would be nobody to stop them' Scarlett thought, and sobbed at the memory of her dear old friend. Besides, she didn't think she could even bear to spend one more day in the house that Rhett had built her, back when they were newlyweds. 'Maybe if I hadn't insisted on such a frivolous design Rhett would be with me' she thought. 'No' she told herself. 'I must stop thinking about that. I can't change the past, only the future. And that I plan to do. As soon as I get to Tara, all my troubles will be over.' She knew she should've stayed to take care of Ashley, but India would console him and tend to his need. Anyway, she had left a handsome sum for him; since he wouldn't be working anytime soon. Still, she had a feeling of regret. She had promised Melanie she would care for him. 'But I am', she told herself sternly. 'I'm just not right there. It's practically the same thing.' She shook her head, as if to rid herself of all bad thoughts. 'Today is a new day, and I am a new person. And with that, she boarded the train to Jonesboro, ready to start a new life, and put all bad memories behind her.

She arrived at Jonesboro just as the sun was coming up. She looked around for Will, anxious to get to Tara, but the station was deserted. 'Where is he' she thought, craning her neck to see if he was coming. 'It's not like him to be late, and her train was on time, so he should've been there already'. 'I'm sure it's nothing' she told herself, something must've come up, I'm sure he'll be here any second.' Still, she had a nagging feeling, like something was about to go horribly wrong. Suddenly she heard the clomping of a horse's hooves, and she smiled. 'Will's come after all. I knew there was no reason to worry.' As the steps grew closer, she saw a wagon round the corner and enter the station.

"Mrs. Tarleton," Scarlett exclaimed, glad to have some company, even if it wasn't Will. "What a lovely horse you have there." She stopped when she caught sight of the expression on her neighbors face.

"Scarlett, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Tarleton said in a rough voice.

"I, I'm visiting Tara" Scarlett replied, startled at the less then friendly greeting.

"You need to go back. Right now." Mrs. Tarleton said with a voice of authority. 'What does she think I'm trying to do, steal one of her horses' Scarlett thought?

"Why" she asked, though she had a feeling she should be dreading the response.

"Scarlett," Mrs. Tarleton's voice got soft, and she looked at her with sadness.

"Everyone at Tara has the measles. It's bad, and there's nothing you can do about it. It's too late."


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the delay in my second chapter. Please enjoy!**

…

Life in the Darkness

Chapter 2

Time seemed to stand still. She was dimly aware of her surroundings, but she could only focus on one thing.

"Are they" … she could barely bring herself to say the word, "dead?" She needed to know, but at the same time, she wasn't ready to hear the truth.

"No" Mrs. Tarleton said softly. "But just barely alive." Something stirred within Scarlett when she heard these words. She suddenly knew that she needed to save her family. After all, they were all that she had left.

"Scarlett?" She was jarred from her thoughts as she remembered she wasn't alone.

"You should go back to Atlanta, where you'll be safe," Mrs. Tarleton said.

"No." She was surprised by the anger in her voice.

"But Rhett…"

"Rhett doesn't care." Her voice broke and she struggled to hold back tears.

"He's your husband." Her voice sounded indignant. "Of course he cares."

"He left." At that point Scarlett didn't care about her southern pride. She needed a friend. With Melanie and Rhett gone, and her family all dying… she just didn't have the heart to care.

"Oh Scarlett." Mrs. Tarleton held her arms out, and, sobbing, Scarlett threw herself into them. With that, the tears started coming, and within seconds, she was sobbing.

"It'll all be okay. You're strong, I know you can push through this."

"No." She cried. "I can't. Not anymore." It was quiet except for her sobbing, which slowly decreased. Suddenly, she started running. She didn't know where, but she needed to get away. Crying, she stumbled away, her vision blurring, her ears barely hearing the pleas of Mrs. Tarleton.

She hadn't gone far when she realized she didn't know where she was going. She fell to the ground, exhausted. Within minutes, she heard the sound of Mrs. Tarleton's carriage, she was too tired to run away, too tired to care.

"Scarlett." She heard Mrs. Tarleton's soft voice.

"Come with me. You need some sleep. We can figure all of this out tomorrow."

"Can I visit Tara? I have to get my children out. And Mammy. And all of them. I know it's not too late, I can still save them."

Mrs. Tarleton hesitated.

"We'll see. But for now you need some rest."


End file.
